


At The End of the Day

by toesohnoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry makes it home from work, Neville helps him bathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4746122345/harry-potter-harry-neville).

Neville draws a bath for them when Harry makes it back from work. Harry’s muscles ache and the evil that still exists in the world makes him tired - but Neville talks to him about his day and his students and gradually it all fades away.

They sink into the bath together and Neville pulls Harry’s glasses from his face for him, leaving his vision fuzzy and broken. It hardly matters as the steam rises around them and Neville pulls him back to rest against his chest, the pair of them fitting easily into the large tub. Harry heaves a sigh of relaxation and closes his eyes. Neville’s hands are efficient and gentle as he takes the sponge to Harry’s chest, washing his skin and travelling down his arms to wipe the dirt from his hands.

“You should take a holiday,” he says. “Summer’s coming up. We could go somewhere nice and peaceful.”

Harry smiles. He doesn’t think that he even knows how to be ‘peaceful’. It’s a skill he never learned - but with Neville’s gentle understanding and gentler hands, he’s starting to get the picture. The war is behind them now; peace and relaxation are the road ahead, starting right now.


End file.
